Blossoming love
by wishyouweremedontya
Summary: Being the School president isn't easy, having two sisters, a sick dad and a late maid job doesn't help at all. Blossom is just about to explode, so what happens when you add a perverted alien to the equation? mainly REDS, but also GREENS & BLUES. Based on Kaichou wa Maid sama! and brother conflict. Image from XhilariousX. This is Book one of the ppg series.
1. Blossom meets Brick?

**_Blossoming love_**

**Kaichou wa maid sama based. HiroFujiwara owns part of the original idea. This is one of the PPG series of books I'm doing. Not that they have something to do in common.**

**Blossom: you should really end the other one…**

**Me: I know! It's just that I don't know how to write in a man's POV!**

**Blossom: … really? =.=**

**Me: yes!**

**DIASCALIMER: don't own the PPG, or the image. That one is owned by PrincessCallyie. The last time I didn't did this someone made me feel bad…**

**So just for you to know if you have seen the anime, this are the papers they are taking.**

**Misaki- Blossom**

**Usui- Brick**

**Shirokawa- Boomer**

**Sarashina- Butch**

**Kurosaki doesn't exists here… and the 3 idiots aren't going to be all over Blossom, too.**

**Yukimura- Molly**

**Suzuna- Buttercup, but let's just change the fact that she competes in any kind of game show and that she is soo mysterious.**

**Manager- uhh manager? no, better Miss Bellum**

**Sakura- Bubbles. But imagine that she is her sister.**

**Shizuko- yuck! I don't have any more people… Robin!**

**MAID STAFF- arg! I will have to make OCs for that.**

**ANY MORE PEOPLE WILL BE A OC**

**Oh! Wait…**

**Aoi- chan- Princess**

** Now, on with the story!.**

**A BLOSSOMXBRICK FIC**

* * *

><p>"When are you finally going to understand?" She sighted.<p>

It was the first day of school at Townsville High, and Blossom, as the president of the student council, had to keep everyone in their toes.

Let me explain. Townsville High was a 'only boys' school, but after a few years, they finally let girls in. There weren't many, and the ones that studied here were normally bullied by the boys to make their chores in school. But that suddenly stopped when Blossom enrolled in there.

She hated the fact that the men thought that women were weak, so she studied, worked and fought to have the higher grades in the school, later becoming the president of it. She was the oldest of three sisters, but Buttercup, the middle one, had somehow lost the ability to speak when their mother died. They knew she could talk, but the girl refused to. Their mother had been gone for at least 9 years, so the brunette sister hadn't talked a bit ever since. She worked in a nearby coffee shop as a chef, because she had an amazing ability to cook, unlike either of the sisters and went to another high school for people who wouldn't/couldn't talk. Then was Bubbles, the youngest. She worked part of her time in a nearby hospital, as well as their dad, John Utonium, that was currently sick. She was in the same high school as Blossom, who had been in that time the only family member that didn't had a job, so she was employed by the only job she could do.

A waitress in a maid café.

Yes, she hated it and yes, she was always afraid that a 'friend' from school could come to that same shop, but it was the only one where she could use her skills, She **was **pretty smart for her age, but then again, you don't get employed by being smart, right?

Right.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" She said, glaring and pointing her index finger to a blonde man that had part of his hair in a blue tint.

"Boomer, you hair has to be blonde, and piercings are forbidden!" She then turned to look to the bored black haired male that stood next to 'Boomer'. She did the same to him and then, glaring, took a step back.

"Butch" she said darkly "use at least all of you shirt buttons and a belt. You look like a whore" She had said, and she wouldn't retract.

They boys also returned her dark look before they tried to walk through her, but she was faster and closed the gate, turning and yelling to them to just enter when they had changed before asking to herself.

"Where would their so-called leader be?"

I'm also explaining that. Butch, Boomer and Brick are like the 'hotties' of the school. Boomer is known for being like a knight in shining armor, always so charming and educated, but also a rebel who liked to paint his hair and passed most of his time in the hospital due to his 'strange' experiments. Blonde with blazing deep blue eyes, he was like the only male of the Jojo family who didn't act like a brat. Almost always.

Butch was a playboy. The girls always fainted when he was near them, and he had a new girlfriend each week. He probably was the more violent person you were to ever encounter in Earth, and he liked to listen to music. Every. Time. Of. The. Day. He had black hair and forest green eyes that made the girls more crazy about him, due that he probably was the brother who worked out the most.

Brick was the oldest brother, probably around her age (not that Butch and Boomer weren't, 'cause they were, after all, siblings that were born in the very same day). He had always this 'mysterious' thing around him that made girls crazy, but he always broke their heart, for he had never accepted a girl's request of a date with him. Orange hair and blood red eyes, he was the smartest of the three.

"For the love of God, this place is full of careless people…"

She? She was red head female with a tinny temper. The bow she used to have when she was little had transformed into a normal high pony tail, that she never undid until she was asleep or if the manager of the coffee shop decided they needed to dress differently.

"Hey, Molly, did you managed to get those reports I asked you last week?" She had been walking in the halls while she was thinking till she arrived to the student's council room.

" Hey prez… is a "how to be a student" guide really needed?"

Her pink eyes glared darkly at the short woman in front of her, pink corrupting her pale blue eyes.

"Yes, of course!" She said with a little bit of more force than necessary. "If not, people will become lazy again!" The brown haired woman shook a bit before answering. "Y-yes"

The red head sighted before she headed out of the classroom to her locker. While she was watching the halls she heard too different sounds. Deciding to go for the one that was stronger and at her left, she walked towards it. There was Butch, with Boomer near to him but ignoring the situation going on in front of him. The green eyed boy had his arm in the shoulder on some girl, and even if you couldn't see it, Blossom knew he has hurting her.

"Hey, you! Stop!" Both boys turned at her with annoyance while the girl ran up to her and thanked her.

"Thank you Blossom! They were trying to make me clean their classroom , because they left a mess in there…"

"Hey, we were_ asking_ you to…"

Blossom looked to the fearfull girl at her right before sighting and glaring at the boys. Remembering the girl's name, she called her.

"Jean, go to classroom, I will talk with this two idiots."

Jean nodded before she headed off. The pink eyed girl stopped to glare at the boys before she waved a hand in front of them. "Detention for you two. And you have to wash the bathrooms for the whole week." She said as she walked away from the now fuming teenagers. Blossom really hated doing that kind of things, but they wouldn't improve if they continued like that. She then headed toward the right corridor were she had heard this other sound.

Hum, now that she tought about it, it sounded like sobs…

'_Another problem?'_

Walking at the dead end of the hall she found a certain carrot head that was pretty calm to the crying girl in front of him. She couldn't understand the situation so she asked.

"Hey! What's going on here?"

The red head turned his cold blood red eyes towards her, as they both stared at the other with a stoic expression. "Nothing" Brick's mouth moved just a tiny bit. The girl that had been crying ran away from the humiliation, and Blossom looked at her in pity. It wasn't the first time Brick had turned down a date and it wouldn't be the last. She totally hated him. He was cocky, and smart, but unlike his brothers, he didn't make any trouble, and she couldn't pin anything on him.

She sighted. She couldn't blame him for making good decisions in his life, or for not wanting a girlfriend. After all, Berserk Plutonium wasn't the brightest brain in the school. "I just hope you don't break every girl's heart in this school." She turned away as her long red hair hanged from her messy ponytail. She hadn't been able to brush her hair today's morning, so it had taken her sister Bubbles a bit of time to make her hairstyle better than what it had been when she arrived at school. While she walked away to her next class, she tought '_Men that make women cry. I hate them'._

. . . . .

Blossom arrived to her house. It had two floors, and it was pretty beaten up, with old looking blue color, and a little garden outside. It had at least 3 trees, and that was one of the thing that made it beautiful, and when you adjusted you vision some grades to the right just when the sun was setting, it was one of the most marvelous sights. It was an ancient building, and whatever the material was, it looked translucent and beautiful with a light blu, green and pink colors; and she loved her home. Bubbles wouldn't arrive from the cheerleading practice till later, so the only ones home were…

Buttercup and the Professor.

They called him that because he used to teach in the same high school Blossom went to, but he got fired.

She opened the black wood door of the house as she entered it. "I'm home!" She yelled at no one in particular. Leaving her backpack in the front, she headed towards the living room, not noticing a newspaper in the floor. "Hey, what's this…?" She couldn´t finish her question before she fell into the hole that had been hidden under the newspaper. Noticing it had been some kind of I-pulled-a-prank-in-you-with-one-of-the-destroyed-parts-of-our-house only her brunette sister could do, she went silent a minute of two till she gave up trying to take her feet out of the hole.

"_BUTTERCUUUUUUPPPP!" _

In a flash of green, a black mass of fur… I mean hair was seen descending the stairs. It had attached big green curious eyes that opened groggily. Apparently, she had woken up her sleeping sister. Ups. She noticed that even if her sister still had the upper part of her uniform on, she had changed her skirt for some jeans. There was just one thing Buttercup hated more than pink.

Skirts.

She looked surprised at the furious female in front of her before she looked at her in a I-can't-believe-you-fell-for-that look and proceded to facepalm herself. Then, waving at her sister, she took one of her hands and pulled hard. Like, really hard. Buttercup was also known for being the strongest in the family, not to say having the most pronounced curves. Right after Blossom's ones, of course.

"Why did you did that?" The family had tryied endlessly to make Buttercup talk in ANY way, but she wouldn't budge. In fact, she always carried this pitch black notebbok in a pouch on her hip, and a black pen. That was the way she communicated.

She took the little notebook out of there and quickly scribbled. '_When I came here I fell into one of those'_

"And you tought it would be ok to hide it beneath a paper because…?!"

The brunette also mock-giggled as she wrote. '_I knew you would fell for that one!'_

The pink eyed girl just sighted as she ran a hand through her hair, before her sister tapped her in the shoulder.

"What?!" She may have asked the girl with a bit more force than necessarily, but, come on! She wasn't going to leave Buttercup unpunished for that!-

Buttercup turned again with a sigh before she wrote quickly something, and pulled out the note, leaving it to her sister before she entered the dining room. Blossom looked puzzled by this, but read the note before her eyes widened at realization and surprise. "Buttercup! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAID THAT BEFORE!?" She asked her sister before running up to their room, changing into some old jeans and a white&red polo shirt, tripping in the process of going down the stairs before shouting "I´m going! See you later!" The door was closed with a loud TUD, before her sister exclaimed "Aw, come on! First the floor and now the gates?!, This is going to cost many bucks…"

Buttercup chuckled at her sister's antics before leaving a note to the Professor in the kitchen next to a plate full of some special soup before also leaving the house. She WAS very shy, but that didn't mean that laughing at her sister would made her braver. She felt comfortable with her family, not with unknown strangers. She was heading towards the door also when she picked up the little piece of paper she had wrote in hand. She tucked it in the nearby trash can before running out of the house, when she noticed she was late for work.

_'Blossom'_ the note said. _'Miss Bellum called a while ago. She asked if you could fill Samantha in, because apparently she is sick. Oh, and you must hurry. She also said that today was normal day and you know you take a lot of time changing into that cute maid dress..'_

**. . . . .**

"Welcome back, Master!"

"Please let me show you to you seats, master" A blonde girl said while she guided a boy that was grinning like an idiot. Blossom, or Blossy, as she was known here, sighted as another woman with red hair placed a hand in shoulder. She had long and messy hair that had a Red bow in the back. She was wearing a short red dress. Her bangs where long enough to cover her eyes, but Blossom could swear she had seen a sparkling gold beneath them. The woman proceeded to thank Blossom for coming and covering up for Samantha.

"Really Blossom, I don't know what I would be doing without you, and sorry for asking you to come…" The red head… never mind, Blossom smiled sweetly at the other woman before answering. "It was no problem, I mean; I need to cover up for some things in my house…"

"Hey, Blossy!"

At the mention of her name, she turned around and smiled to the young boy that was seating in a table. "Yes, Master?"

The boy grinned goofily before asking "Can you bring me another chocolate and Vanilla sunshine milkshake?" Her cheeks were momentarily colored a light pink that made her look cuter, if possible. "Chocolate and vanilla sunshine milkshake, right? I will bring you one in a moment…"

**. . . . **

**_Moments later_**

**_. . . ._**

"Arggg!" Blossom was currently taking out the coffee's trash bag to a dark alley that was in the back door of the shop. "I have been working here for a long time, but I can't get used to it" She didn't have many free time in the student's council, and even if the maid latte did paid really good, she still needed money. Buttercup wanted to be a profesional soccer player, or a chef... And Bubbles had this thing for dresses… She needed the money to help pay with her sisters careers. She never tought about having one, but if she did it would definetelly be something where she could think. She was too smart for her age, so she didn´t needed to study, but she did either way because she didn't want to feel unprepared. Maybe something scientific? If she ended being an important person in the science world she could definetely help her family. She was to concentrated in her toughts that she didn't noticed someone looking at her back. She shivered at the tought of someone of the school finding her. No, than couldn't happen! She was far away from school, and nobody entered dark alleys in the night, right?

Right.

As she finished comforting herself, she again felt a pair of eyes look at her, but she ignored it, and was going to open the door when a voice too familiar for her liking reached her ears.

"_Wow"_

She breathed in really quickly, and gasped, turning to look right into…

…into blood red eyes.

_"Such a surprise, it's a maid. Or should I say… prez Blossom?"_

Shit.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So… how was it? Good? Bad? Horrible?! I'm cutting this chapter in the middle because I need to finish my homework, but I'm writing the next part by tomorrow (if you review!) Yes, I know it was kind of short but I wrote it just today, in 3 hour aprox. and I was watching the anime and writting it at the same time! So, it took a while for me to end it. I might write tomorrow Bubbling Chocolate and then Exotic Buttercup and then this one again...<em>**

**_Z YAA!_**


	2. Bubbles's admirer & Blossom's annoyance

**So… another chapter of Blossoming Love? This had to do with the fact that my dad turned off the internet and I was stuck for a while doing nothing…**

**Blossom: But you are starting exams next week! What about those!?**

**Me: Ne, no one cares for those exams. Besides, I already started yesterday. Tomorrow is my English exam, and I'm studying! I should be more worried about the fact that tomorrow I have a chorus concert, and no one told me?!**

**Blossom: They did! You just forget about everything everyone says. **

**Me: Yeah, so I was worried about it. I wanted to say I have been watching many more animes and now I have more ideas! Thank you people who reviewed and silent readers! Here is your answer to your reviews.**

**Thanks to…**

**Blobby: It is going to be blues and greens as well.**

**Rainfall loving: Thank you! I cannot promise updates, but I will do my best!**

**nagisa akatsutsumi: love your name by the way! Thank you!**

**2lazy2login: This is it!**

**Rosealina1234: The anime is pretty awesome.**

**Voidzz: I had to edit my story to put your review review (sounds strange) I'm also joining another anime ideas.**

**Buttercup: Yeah, yeah, too much fun! Now , can we go on with the story?**

**Me: Hey! What are you doing her…?!**

**Buttercup: wishyouweremedontya doesn't own anything except some plot ideas and characters, even if she wishes she did.**

**Bubbles: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><em>"Wow"<em>

She breathed in really quickly, and gasped, turning to look right into…

…into blood red eyes.

_"Such a surprise, it's a maid. Or should I say… prez Blossom?"_

Shit.

**. . . .**

* * *

><p>"So you work there because of your financial problems?" Blossom had taken Brick away of the Latte so no one would notice them, and now they were standing in the middle of a park, a beautiful one. There was a playground, but it was at the other side of where they were, and the moon gave enough light to light them both. She was seated in an old looking bench, while he stood up beside her, his eyes fixated on one of the various trees that were around them.<p>

"Yes" They had talked for a moment, when Blossom's heart didn't stopped beating at a fast rate. What if this man beside her told everyone in the school that she was a maid?! All the trust she had worked too hard to get would be lost in a second! She would lose all respect of her classmates and teachers. She wouldn't let that happen. She couldn't.

"But why work here, of all things? You could have taken a job that was near your house, or something that didn't evolve physical capacity." She was too nervous to notice the slight concern dropping from his voice as the always stoic facade fell for a second when he turned to look at her with a worried expression. She didn't turn to look at him, but he did felt the stare she was receiving.

"My stamina isn't much, and the pay isn't that bad, in fact…"

Her voice trailed off when she noticed what she was saying- Hell! Why was she even talking to that boy? Hadn't they hated the other for a long time, ever since she won an academic trophy a year ago competing with him? What had possessed her to talk this much?

"So you enrolled in Townsville high because of the low cost, even if you hate boys?" Surprised that he hadn't still tried to make fun of her, she turned to look at the soft red eyes that watched her. She and Brick both gasped when they noticed their closeness, before he turned away, for Blossom not to see the slight blush that covered his face. She looked at him confused before mumbling a _"y_es" and caressing her cheek. _'What was that?_' They both had tought. The boy in front of her just copied her actions before also mumbling "_see you tomorrow"'_ and running to the opposite side of where she was supposed to be heading. She needed some alone time to think, but she wasn't staying any more time at the park alone. In the dark. Hell, why was she there in the first place? Ok, she didn't want to worry Miss Bellum, but she didn't had to drag him to a park in the middle of nowhere! But she had this safety feeling every time she was near him… no, maybe the lack of sleep had made her mind confuse things. And being with Buttercup too much time.

**. . . A WEEK LATER . . .**

If you didn't read the label above, it had been a week since the… accident, and Brick hadn't said anything to anyone. Not even his brothers. That made her real suspicious, but she liked to think it was pity. Even if she wasn't that comfortable with that, it was better than letting the school know it. That didn't mean she wasn't in panic mode all day, like…

"Yes! My uncle said she was giving this maid a…"

"MAID?!" Every time anyone mentioned the word maid she would go into I'm-gonna-kill-you-mode, Hell, not even the maid word. Anything that sounded like it.

"I was just saying something about this present my uncle is giving a maid for Christmas!"

"Oh, I see!" And she had been scaring the hell out of everyone since last week. She was near breakdown. Her boss had called nonstop to ask her to go to work to replace someone and she couldn't deny for a few more cents to enter her house…

"No, I won't. The shirts made in Tailun…"

"MAID?!"

"I-I s-said that the shirts m-made in Tailung make me feel un-uncomfortable, that's all!"

"Oh! _Made_ in Tailung, I see" (I actually don't know if this country exists, but sorry to people that live there if it does.)

That was the worst part. She just couldn't figure out why hadn't Brick said anything? They weren't best friends, so he wouldn't have to keep that kind of secrets. Maybe he was waiting for a moment when he was in trouble so she could save his ass. She was deep in her toughts she didn't noticed the two girls coming her way.

"Blossom!" A blonde haired girl shouted from the other side of the hall. She had her hair in two pigtails, and they reached till her shoulders. She was wearing the school cheerleader uniform, a blue and white top with some also blue and white shorts, and her blazing sky blue eyes were filled with happiness. Next to her was a brown haired girl with also beautiful blue eyes. Her hair reached to her back, but unlike the blonde, she had the uniform, that was some kind of with light pink shirt and a blood red skirt, her pink neon glasses on her head.

"Hi, Bubbles, Robin!" Bubbles was her younger sister, and she went to the same classes with her and Robin. The three were best friends, and due to that, Robin knew about Blossoms job, so she didn't had to worry.

"You look worried, are you ok?" Yesterday had been the school's cheerleading contest, and Bubbles had won one of the many prices. As soon as it had finished, they had gone home, so today everyone had congratulated her. She had many secret lovers, but she claimed she only had eyes for one boy, whose name she refused to say, for fear of her sister plummeting him.

"Sorry, I was just thinking" And they had said it would be better if all the present were sold, unless it was food, but Robin and Bubbles were carrying red roses in their arms and one or two teddy bears. Blossom glared at Bubbles, and her sister just shrugged and looked at her with one of those sorry-I'll-explain-at-home looks. Then, remembering her business, she smiled at Blossom.

"I have a favor to ask you!"

**. .. .. .. .. _PEOPLE DON'T READ THIS. WHY!?_ … .. .. .. .. .. .. .. **

"Is this…?" They had dragged Blossom outside towards the gym stairs were a punching bag laid in the floor. It smelled horrible and it could have been at least 5 tons heavy. (Well, maybe not, but it sure looked like it!)

"… boxing club's punching bag? It is blocking our way into the school's gym!"

Just then, a red haired teenager walked by. His curious red eyes landed on the other red head. He watched as she looked sternly at other two girls before saying. "I'll talk to them later, but for now, I have to take care of this!" He was almost tempted to help her carry the old looking bag, but he restrained himself as he waited with an amused smile to see how the president was going to lift that. _'She is a woman. She might have a temper, but…'_

THUD!

His eyes widened as he watched how the girl lifted the punching bag and, with a kick, made it land on the other side of the yard. Some people looked at the bag curiously, and other, the boxing club members, tried to pick the bag from the floor and carry it back to it's place.

"Thank you, Blossy! I had left some of my things in the gym, and I was worried!"

His eyes returned to Blossom as she rubbed the back of her head. Robin, another girl, looked at her arms before taking out one of the many red roses she had and gave it to the pink eyed girl. Her cheeks turned a rosy pink before she accepted the flower. Her head turned to look at it with such beauty Brick had to look away to keep himself from blushing. _'Blushing? For the PRESIDENT? I must be sick…'…_

"Hey! Isn't the one looking over here Brick Jojo?"

The girl in red turned to look at him and they both froze for a second, Brick being the first to shake off the feeling and, turning away, he smirked at the president one last time before walking in another direction.

"What was he doing looking over here?" said Blossom, not noticing how tiny little hearts appeared in Bubbles eyes.

"Brick surely is handsome, don't you think?" Both girls turned to look at Bubbles with shocked expressions before Robin asked. "Huh?"

A giggle escaped the blonde's lips before she answered. "Well think about it, he is the only one of the three that doesn't make fun of people, or plays pranks. He is respected, and he has 99%" She paused to glare at Blossom who just smiled an apologetic smile before continuing "of the female population of this school at his feet! In fact, if one day he asked me out I would totally say yes…! But he doesn't date anyone…"

The girls shook their heads in Bubbles direction before Robin smirked mischievously at her. "Wouldn't he be your so called crush…?"

Bubbles cheeks turned pink for a second before she glared cutely at Robin. "No! Robin, I'm not going to say anything about him! You know, just because I said Brick was intelligent and knows how to fight doesn't mean I like him!"

"You never said anything about being intelligent and fighting! Have you been stalking him?"

The two started bickering as Blossom just stared at the place where the boy they were talking about had been. Maybe he was too popular in the school he wasn't worried over the fact he knew one of the most dark secrets of hers? Then he would probably leave her alone, right?

Right.

**. . . . . AT WORK… ¬¬**

_CRASH!_

"What are you doing here?!"

_Wrong._

-Line break, because the chapter was supposed to finish here but it would have been too little-G-o-m-e-n-a-s-a-i-!-!-!-!-

_'I don't understand. What is HE trying to pull?'_

Unexpected to poor Blossom, Brick had decided that today would be a very good day to go to the other side of the city, to take some café in a maid latte were one of his classmates worked.

"Ah! Found you" His calm expression somewhat irritated her, and that look he was giving each girl he looked at made her uneasy. He walked towards one of the empty tables and sat down, while looking at her. She knew it would be problematic, and she was seriously confused about what he was doing there, but she couldn't shout at him while in work.

No, after that would be ok.

She fixed her clothes and placed a fake but cute smile in her face. She calmly walked over him while giving him a glare, but he remained unfazed. After sighting, she said "Welcome back, Master!" They stood like that for a while, she with a fake smile plastered on her face and him with a calm expression. After what seemed a really long time, he snorted and looked away.

'_This is going to be an interesting afternoon'_

. . .

"Sorry for the wait, Master." It was already his fifth coffee and he still wanted more. Blossom could swear that even when she turned on a corner of the restaurant she could still feel his eyes on her. He was just sooo irritating, and she beginning to get suspicious. He just ate one or two pieces of bread and a sip of coffee before turning away! And that was till he finished either the bread or the coffee

"Is he your boyfriend or something?" Miss Bellum and other girls in the café had asked her numberless times, and she was this from exploding "No, but you can have him"

"But Blossy! He has only been watching you, my sweet!" That had been Jenny, one of her friends in there. They had helped the other when one couldn't go to work, and she was like Bubbles and her sister combined. She had black long hair and blue icy eyes. Her attitude was just like hers, so she liked to think she was like a mini clon of them. Either way, Blossom soon noticed that her shift was over and went home, unaware of the red haired man that followed her for a while.

**. . . . . . . . . ThE nExT DaY !i! . . . . . at work.**

***sigh***

_'He is here again, doesn't he knows he is the center of attention?'_

Today Brick had asked one of the biggest and sweetest ice-creams. It had chocolate, vanilla and blue berry, mixed with some strawberry cream and a red cherry on top. It was one of the most delicious thing in the menu, and he was using it as an excused to…. watch her.

"I knew it! He likes you!" Miss Bellum wasn´t someone to get excited for this this type of things, but when she was accompanied by Jenny…

"He is looking at you with a flirty look!" That was creepy. She turned to look at Brick and, sure enough, he was looking straight at her with those red colored eyes of his. A blush made her way to her face, as she turned to look away.

_'What is wrong with me?!'_

**. . . next day… BUBBLES POV!**

She walked towards her lockers with Robin behind her. It had been a long week, but it was finally over. Bubbles couldn't help but feel relieved about it, but now she had to carry all the Friday presents to her home, so she had asked her friend to help her. It would be difficult, because she knew today was like all week presents together. Really, what made her so popular? She was just a blonde! Her sister was a red head, for crying out loud! She just hoped Blossom would take things well. She opened her locker and an ocean of love letters threatened to bury her alive. Robin quickly took her hand and helped her out of there, before asking. "What are we doing with this?" Bubbles took out a bag and in it she somehow managed to fit all the presents and letters, before Robin chuckled and stood on her tippy toes.

"Don't forget about this ones" She said handing her bouquet of flowers, that were above her locker. Confused, she took were white dahlias, fuchsias, hidrangeas, sunflowers and multicolored gladioli. She sighted, because she knew who had sent her those and smiled as she took it carefully, studying the flowers. After a while, she said while blushing a deep scarlet.

"White dahlias mean 'I like you', fuchsias mean 'to like', sunflowers mean 'adoration', hidrangeas mean 'glamour' and multicolored gladioli means… love with a hint of passion." Robin nodded her head not really paying attention to her, as her eyes scanned one locker at the other side of the hall, with the words 'Mitch Mitchellson' pasted with some kind of spry. While she was doing this, Bubbles had already walked towards the door and was waiting for her.

"'Come on, Robin! We need to go!" The girl shook her head to keep herself from daydreaming and followed her friend, both of them not noticing a pair of dark blue eyes watching them with slight pleasure and a hint of nervousness.

_"Bye bye, my sweet Bubbles"_

* * *

><p><strong>FIRST! I DID searched up the flowers, so it took me a while. I have exams this week so I can't promise you this will be updated for now, till I finish it. THEN…<strong>

**Tan**

**TAN**

**TAAAAAAAAAN**

**THIS IS A GREENS REDS BLUES STORY (normal pairings) I'm just starting with the reds because that was my original intention. And sorry for the bad grammar. I'm too tired and I still have homework left. The animes I am going to also put (just some ideas) are:**

***Brother conflict**

***Kotoura San**

***kamisama hajimemashita (I really recommend this one)**

**Z YOU**

**8P**


End file.
